Squee's Baby Sitter Blues
by Chris T. Brodie
Summary: Squee's parents are going out...leaving him home alone waiting for his sitter. What if Johnny shows up? Rated R for language and some drug use, and violence!


It was a mild Friday night when Todd's parents decided to take in a movie and go out for milkshakes afterwards. When little Todd arrived home from school, his father told him about their plans.   
  
"Neat," said Todd. "What're we seeing?"  
  
"We?" said his father. "You're not coming, kiddo. Sorry. But your mom and I need more quality time together."  
  
Todd looked puzzled.  
  
"See kid, mommies and daddies need some time to themselves to talk, laugh and enjoy life among other things." A sick grin spread across Todd's dad's face. Todd sighed and headed up to his room, where he promptly fell asleep.   
  
At 6 pm, his father barged in on the sleeping kid.  
  
"Your mom and I are leaving," he said curtly. "I called a baby-sitter so you obey her and all that other shit. And be in bed by 8! Understand?"  
  
Todd nodded and his parents took off for the night. But where was the sitter?  
  
Todd went down to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold milk. As he slurped the cool, white liquid, he promptly spat it out upon seeing a familiar face crawl through the window.  
  
"Nny!"  
  
The lanky boy creeped into the kitchen and stood in front of the small kid.  
  
"I saw your parents take off," said Johnny with a smirk. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"They went to a movie," said Todd sadly, staring at the floor like a hurt puppy.   
  
Johnny shook his head.   
  
"Now that isn't right, Squee. You should be out and about on a nice Friday night too! Howza 'bout we go to my place? I've got 'Faces of death', 'Traces of Death', 'Final Journeys' and more!"  
  
Squee looked like he swallowed a lemon. "But...my sitter..."  
  
Nny grinned wickedly.  
  
"Nny, you didn't!"  
  
On cue, the doorbell rings. Todd runs to answer it while Johnny creeps out of the kitchen.   
Tiff, a tall blonde 17 year old girl walked in.   
  
"Hello Todd," she smiled showing perfectly formed white teeth. "I'm Tiff you sitter!"  
  
"I'm Todd," he said. Thank god this girl seemed nice.   
  
Tiff pulled a sheet of paper from her purse. "Now your parents told me that you need to be asleep by 8, correct?"  
  
Todd nodded.  
  
Tiff's pleasant grin turned into a mean smirk. "Good! Now hurry up and make me a sandwich! I've got a killer case of the munchies!"  
  
While Todd slapped a couple of bologna slices on some Wonder bread, the musky smell of cannabis wafted through the house. He ran to the living room to see the sitter watching TV and smoking from a bong shaped like a genie's lamp.   
  
"Hey! Don't do that! My parents will kill me!" pleaded Todd.   
  
"To hell with them!" snapped a red-eyed Tiff. "Where's my goddman sandwich!?"  
  
Todd ran back to the kitchen and brought back the sandwich. But the poor kid tripped on Shmee the bear and dropped the sandwich. Tiff screamed.  
  
"Idiot! Fucking dumbass can't do a goddamn thing!" She grabbed Todd by the collar of his T-shirt and tossed him in his room like a sack of trash. He thought he heard a chair being placed under the doorknob from the outside.   
  
Todd whimpered in the dark, and drew up the covers to keep warm. He cried himself to sleep. At 8:30, he was startled awake by a big BANG! Tiff was in the doorway, her bong in her hand.  
  
"Hey!" the inebriated sitter staggered into his room. "I need you to empty this bong water for me! And I left a mess for you to clean up on the sofa."  
  
Todd stared at her with wide eyes. Tiff grew infuriated.  
  
"Whaddya waiting for you little shit..."  
  
Suddenly, a voice from behind her spoke.  
  
"Say hello to my little friend!"  
  
Tiff lurched forward as a black fireplace poker tipped with red blood emerged from her gut with a sick SPLAT! It was retracted, and she fell to the floor in a bleeding heap.   
  
Johnny the homicidal maniac stood in the doorway, swinging the blood stained poker and grinning like an idiot.   
  
"Man, what a shitty sitter!" he exclaimed. "She didn't even read you a decent bedtime story!"  
  
Todd looked at the fresh body lying on the floor, soaking blood into the carpet.   
  
"Johnny..." he began.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about her, I'll take care of it Squee," he scoffed as he made himself comfortable at the foot of Todd's bed. "Now based on the note I swiped from her purse, you're folks don't return til midnight, right?"  
  
"Yes," Todd nodded.   
  
Johnny grinned. "Good. That gived us plenty of time for a bed time story. With some extra time to ditch the cadaver!"  
  
Nny strecthed and began his story.  
  
"So one night, this baby-sitter gets an eerie phone call after sending the kids to sleep....."  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
